zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
NAWET GORSZE ZAPYTAJ BECZKĘ - Zapytaj Beczkę 142
Meme Familia prowadzi Zapytaj Beczkę. . Pytania * Gonciu może ahus z generatorem frajdy? - RoKsAane * RoKsAane. ale z Gargamelem tylko - Gabriela Piechowicz * moze nie - Czaro * oby nie - OverDose * Może nie jebany normiku? Poziom wtedy wyjebie jak szambo podczas deszczu. - Mikołaj Dąbrowski * Ooooo tylko nie normiku - RoKsAane * Dajesz jebanie o gości którzy próbują kurwić się czanmową i na wynoszeniu kontentu tworzą kanał, jak inaczej mam cie nazwać? - Mikołaj Dąbrowski * No to teraz czas na Generatora Frajdy - Grzegorz B * Ja pierdole te wszystkie cymbały która napierdalają rolling joekami w komentarzach tylko po to żeby dostać się do odcinka a tak naprawde krzysiek ma to w dupie i bierze do zapytaj beczke tylko komentarze ze swoich multi kont, odkrylem sekret tego niesmiesznego programu pierdolonego elo niesmieszne ale zostawilem suba zeby pisac komentarze nie ogladac elo. - Edward * poka poka yapztaj kasie cichopek 3 - Różowy Buldog Uciekający Przed Plasterkami Bekonu * UWAGA!!! Ten komentarz będzie w zapytaj beczke! (na serio) - Flash Master * Wygrzmocili mi jaszczura ! - Jarosław Kaczyński * yaaaaa fucker - xBaD Dreams R6 * Krzysiu, zrób nowy mem ! BEKON - kawaii mleko * dlaczego kanał człowieka wargi nazywa sie zdupy , a nie zwargi * Ale legendy Allegro i Ucho to ty szanuj. - Gorn221 * ALE JA PRZEPRASZAM BRADZO ?! Gdzie jest gargamel ? Mieciu i groszologia audioblok to najlepsze trio w wszechoceanie ... - r e g d i t * chyba przez 30 minut śmiałem się z ''groszlogia audioblok '' XDDDDDDDDDDDDD * Co, zastępstwo trzeba dać, bo na Grenlandii internetu nie było co? - Wikus * No, tak. - Zapytaj Beczkę * Drogi panie Krzysztofie, jako jeden ze starszych widzów zwracam się z uprzejmą prośbą o ostateczne rozstrzygnięcie problemu, który pojawił się w serii już dwukrotnie - MASTURBACJA to rękoczyn, czy rękodzieło. Oczekuję poważnego rozstrzygnięcia sporu. Pozdrawiam - bartix698 * CAPSLOCK Krzysiu, co byś powiedział na jeden odcinek złożony z samych pierdół- pytań niemających sensu, np. czy wszystkie odcinki ''Zapytaj Beczkę ''leżą na jednej prostej? Rozumiem, że zależy Ci na walce z nienawiścią, ale chyba przyda Ci się rozluźniająca przerwa, żeby nie zgorzknieć za bardzo,ponieważ mam wrażenie , że już trochę zszargane są twoje nerwy. ;) - Endriu Karolak * Krzysiu mam problem w mojej szkole mam 3 zajebiste dziewczyny takie10/10 ale tylko jedna zdaje się mnie lubić a chciałbym mieć dobry kontakt ze wszystkimi,ale jak podchodzę do którejś to totalnie nie wiem co powiedzieć co mam zrobić? ps.lubisz masło - nakoksowane jabłko * Onomatopeja jest serio spoko. No chyba że OnomatoRYJA xD huehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue - Grzesiek 41st * POĆWICZ BYCIE ŚMIESZNYM! - Grzesiek 41st * Zapytaj Beczke nie jest już programem komediowym, a stało się genialnym komentarzem społecznym. Keep doing the good job Kris - Oskar Szymański * qrwa krzysiu w mojej klasie są 3 dziewczyny co się cały czas pytają ile warze ,ile razy się myje ,czy myje zęby zrób coś z tym :| - Karls ENG * Krzysiu odpowiedz mi łaskawie dlaczego w moich drzwiach od kibla są te jebane cztery dziury ?! bo jak kurwa chce się wysrać to mój kot wkłada tam te swoje łapy i nie mogę się wysrać! - tańcząca czekoladka * Kszysiuuu! Ja rozumiem, że każdy chce zarobić i po prostu ignoruje te reklamy przed lub między filmikami. Traktuje to jako zło konieczne. Ale czemu do cholery, pojawił mi się filmik przed filmem, który trwał prawie 1,5 h? I to w dodatku z jakimś pajacem co chodził z jakimś zielonym pistoletem. Całość wyglądała jak jakaś durna gra. Czy to w ogóle jest legalne? Jakbym chciała sobie puścić film przed Zapytaj beczkę, to bym sobie go ku*wa, włączyła. No frustracji nie ma końca. - Raissa S * Krzysiu co Cię skłoniło Cię do stworzenia zapytaj beczkę? - Michał Szyc * Jak tam się szanownemu panu Gimbusowi podobały się testy Gimnazjalne? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * Nie rozumiem tej serii - Double Water Bottle Flip Chaleange Muzyka * Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 8